There Will Always Be Hope
by The Stormtrooper ask
Summary: When Zeb and Sabine were taken to the Imperial Academy for a project that leads to an unknown disaster, will there still any hope for Kanan and Hera with the help of the Rebellion got then in time ? Will there be any hope for them ?(Sabine and Zeb were still young at this time of period. and Ezra is still a kid)
1. no hope

**Heya...!**

 **It's been awhile... well, a month! Writers block is itching my back.**

 **so yeah... Here We GO!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Star Wars Rebels... THERE ! I SAY IT! YOU HAPPY ?!**

 **No**

 **Disclaimer:*sigh***

* * *

 **18 BBY, a year after the rise of the galactic empire, Somewhere on Mustafar system...**

"Chopper! I need you on the nose guns !" Yelled Hera at the com.

"Phoenix 5 is down. we need to get out off here! Hera, you need to group with us..." Commander Sato said

"Uhh. Roger that sir."

"Hera! Don't do anything stupid !" Kanan yelled.

Kanan, Hera and Chopper were on a mission with the rebel cell. Helping them to steal a secret intel. Of course, they're still kids. Hera is 11 and Kanan's 15. That's why they only "hang out"

"Hera, you need to go fast !" Yelled Commando Sato

"Got it !" Hera then pulls the steering

"Hera, what are you doiiiiiiiiiiii...!" Kanan freaked out. The ghost flew up and down, left and right, doing crazy manoeuvres until they have reached the distance with the Rebel Home.

"Phantom..." Hera said

"Got it Hera" Ahsoka's voice came from the phantom. As the phantom landed, they all get through hyperspace.

 **At the Rebel Home Ship**

"Anan !" a little 2-year-old bot crawled to Kanan

"Hey, Ezra! How's mom and dad?" The Jedi lifted him

"Ood" Ezra giggled. Kanan played with him a little while until Hera called him

"Kanan, can I have you for a sec ?"

"Well then. Uncle needs to do something kiddo" Kanan winked. Hera only rolled her eye. The two young rebels went to the bridge to meet Commander Sato and Ahsoka.

"So, what's the intel about ?" Kanan asked. Satto and Ahsoka look to each other.

"What ?"

"Kanan, the intel we stole, is just not we have expected..."Ahsoka said

"And...?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"You see, what we are seeing here is that the intel is only about shipping, trooper update, fired and hired people," Sato explained

"But sir, that's still important right ?" Hera asked

"Yes, and no. Rumors said that the Empire is going on a project. We need to make sure it's right, but this intel didn't give us what we're looking for..." Ahsoka said

"So, it's just rumors right? And if the intel doesn't say anything, a rumor stays a rumor..." Kanan said.

 _rumor... the voice echoed._

 **Somewhere on Mandalore**

"Look at you! You're only 3 but knows how the blaster works !" A Mandalorian male said as he lifted up his child.

"Atron! She might fall and pulls the trigger" Said a female Mandalorian. The Mandalorian called Atron sighs as he put his daughter down.

"You know what Laveen? One day she'll be a great Mandalo-" Suddenly the door slammed open.

...

It's the empire

"Well well well... If it isn't you." An officer came inside with four Mandalorians wearing white armor.

"What do you want ?" The couple took their blasters out and aimed it to the officer. The little girl only looked from behind her mother.

"A deal's a deal Atron..."

"I told you Imperials I do not accept the deal !" Atron growled.

"Well, I even don't care about the deal either..." The officer gave a command to the 4 Mandalorians.

"Laveen, VIINIR !" Atron yelled. Lavean took her child, activated her jetpack and flew to the back door

"Bad move Atron !" The officer said. Two Mandalorians chased Lavean while the other two fought Atron.

"I'll be waiting on my ship." The officer chuckled. Seeing two imperials chasing his wife, Atron left a bomb and flew away. The bomb exploded killing the two imperial Mandos.

Laveen held tight her daughter as she shot back. The shots missed, one of the imperial Mando aimed his missile on Laveen.

"Don't shoot her! I want _her_ alive" Said the officer in the com. As the com turned off, the two Mando got shot right in their jetpack. Atron then flew near his wife.

"What do we do now ?" Asked Laveen.

"We need to tell- Oh no..." In front of them was a squad of imperials, the same at their back. They flew down and landed. Atron then gave his child a backpack. The imperials landed and walked closer.

"Kid, make proud mom and dad okay. We love you so much! bal partaylir...

... vi Kelir ratiin cuyir o'r olar" Atron smiled, pointing the little girl's heart as they hugged. An imperial suddenly pulled Atron, dragging him.

"Dad !" The little girl shouted. She looked to her right and saw her mother got shot in the shoulder.

"Mom !" The little girl cried. Tears were flooding her eyes.

"There there kid, we'll keep you safe." The officer they were last seen came to her side. Her parents kneeled with a blaster on her dad's head.

"cuyir kovid ner ad..." Atron said

"Shut up !" A trooper kicked him. The imperials left Atron and Laveen with an imperial aiming a blaster at the two. The officer lifted her. She looked back to her parents for the last time, and after she couldn't see them from a distant...

...

...

Atron yelled, but it was interrupted by a sound of two blaster shots.

"No ! Mom, Dad !" The little girl cried. The officer didn't care and threw her on the ship's chair. The ship flew while a female officer came to the little girl with a uniform.

"Use this..." The officer threw the uniform. It's Mandalorian armor, but white. Same as the imperial Mandos that came to her house. She shook her head and held the tears.

"If you don't want to-" The female officer growls as she forced the girl to wear it.

It was plain...

White...

Colourless...

And she didn't like it...

 **On Endor.**

The ship landed at an imperial base and the officer led the little kid into a hall. In the hall, she met some other kids around her age, but older. They were looking at her. They're all different. A Chiss, a Mirialan, a Trandoshan, a Rodian, and many others. But none's the same. Officer then opened a room. But a captain behind them stopped the officer.

"Don't. Her's is not here."

"Sir-"

"NO! She'll be with _him"_

"They're different-"

"I don't care about she's getting the same room with a boy !"

"Ye-yes sir..." The officer said. The little girl looked scared because of the captain. The officer took her inside a different room.

"I hope you'll get used to it. Cause you'll be here forever." The officer closed the door, laughing. She was left alone in the room.

"Mom? Dad ?" She looked to her left only to see a bed, a desk, and a few other things, same as her left side.

She was alone... She stepped back right into a corner, sliding her back. She hugged her knees and started to cry.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay ?" A voice said. She looked up and saw a purple alien. He was taller and bigger than her and using a different uniform. She yelled.

"Hey- hey... It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact, I'm just like you." The purple alien gave her a warm smile.

"How old are you? " He asked

"Three..." She said shyly.

"You're still too young for this. Those bad guys will regret what they've done! By the way, my name's Zeb. You can see it on my uniform here. I'm six years old in human years, but in my kind, I'm older than that. My mother used to call me Garazeb Orrelios." Hearing him said, "mother" made her thought of her own mom.

But now, she's gone.

"The little girl buried her head as she cried.

"It's okay kid. You had been put here because we've been through the same thing. My family- My home planet had been destroyed only to take me here" Zeb looked down, tears in his eyes

"But I know the Lasans, They'll evacuate fast even before the explosions." He chuckled.

...

"Hey, I know how it feels" Zeb hugged the little girl. She threw her arms to Zeb as she cried. After what she'd been through, she need to let it all out. Zeb then saw her name at her armor.

"Sabine... that's a beautiful name..." He chuckled. Sabine sniffed and smiled a little to Zeb.

"You know what we have and the bad guys don't ?" Sabine shook her head.

"Hope..."

* * *

 **That's a wrap, guys ! You know kids, they still called the bad guys.**

 **Bucket:*Takes a wrapping paper***

 **Not that kind of wrap dummy!**

 **Bucket: Tee hee**

 **Head: Oh well, time for us to go! We'll update next week. After we go through a heavy exam. OH ! Here's a translation for ya!**

 **"Viinir" : Run**

 **"bal partaylir" : And remember**

 **"vi Kelir ratiin cuyir olar" : we will always be here  
**

 **"cuyir kovid ner ad" : Be strong my daughter  
**

 ***sigh***

 **See you soon fellas**

 **May the force be with you all.**


	2. The First Day, The Same Day

So yeah... FREEDOM IS MINE!  
Bucket: What freedom?  
HOMEWORK'S AND STUFF!  
Head: Ooookaaay? Let's get to the story then.

Disclaimer: I do not own SWR...

Me neither  
Bucket: Me too  
Head: Me three

* * *

 **At the Imperial Academy in Endor**

"All cadets need to gather immediately !" Said someone in the speaker...

"Well... We can't sit here every day right ?" Zeb chuckled. But Sabine only looked down.

"Come on Sabine... Oh, there's something that's waiting for you." Sabine slowly looked up and see-

a helmet.

A Mando'a helmet.

Not what she expected. It's white, but she was glad that there is something that will always remind her about her home.

Mandalore...

She took the helmet and Zeb lent him a hand. Without hesitating, she stood up and walk with Zeb together as she put her helmet on. They went to the hangar and saw all of the other kids. And from what they saw. Sabine is the youngest.

"Hey, I'll be with the other boys. You need to be with the girls." Zeb patted her back. Seeing her only known friend went to line up with the boys, she nervously went with the girls.

"Good Afternoon. I am Cloven Seth. I am an Admiral and also your captain. Today we have a new cadet." The captain said. It's obvious that she's different. No one in the academy that wears a Mando'a helmet. All of the cadets stared at her, except for Zeb.

"Now, all of us had gathered, I can explain what you're going to do for the rest of your days…"

"Pff. More like the rest of your lives" Zeb snorted.

"Sir, what about the Wookie ?" The Trandoshan boy asked.

"Well… He's not going to join us. And I assure you, he'll regret that." Said the captain smiling.

"So, your training will start next year. And for this year, you all will be learning all about the empire. Each one of you will be given datapads. No classes and you need to be brave if you want to ask something. And at the end of the year, you'll be tested do you know about the Empire or not ?" Zeb's really worried. Not because he'll learn about the Empire, but worried about Sabine. She's still 3 years old. How can she remember all of that?

"Sir yes sir !" All of the cadets shouted.

"Very well then, see your next year… class dismissed" All of the cadets went to their own activities.

"Uh… It must be a pretty hard day for you, Sabine… Do you want to get lunch ?" Zeb asked his very own friend. She looked at him and nodded. They went to the cafeteria.

It's full of cadets from every species. Zeb and Sabine got their seats and had their lunch until three cadets came to them.

"Well well well… What do we have here. A Mandalorian? Let me think. A human." A Chiss said with a chuckle. He's with a Trandoshan and a Rodian.

"Haha… Whatever you say Drent." Said Zeb with an angry glair.

"You're older than us, but she's younger than all of us. And I know that a puny Mandalorian will not last long at the imperial academy." The Chiss named Drent laughed at Sabine. She didn't say anything. She just felt so little, and weak. Mandalorians aren't weak, they need to be strong. But Sabine just kept it inside.

"Aww… did I break your heart human? Let's just call you human then. My name is Drent, the Trandoshan is Tes'kar and the Rodian is Jent. Nice to meet you Zeb, and also you- Human." They laughed at her.

"She has a name !" Zeb growled at him.

"Whatever. See you soon then Mando." They laughed at her as they left.

"Don't worry… they had already left" Zeb said. But Sabine wished that they will leave forever. The next few hours, they walked through the complex and then they went to their room.

It's two hours before they need to sleep. Zeb, put his datapads on his desk, and started to read one of it on his bed. He looked to Sabine on her bed just staring at the floor. He really wanted to help, but he wanted to read the Datapads first. After an hour, he looked again to Sabine. She didn't move an inch!

Zeb didn't know how to make her laugh. Just- laugh! He just felt sad to see his friend like this. And maybe his only friend. But he'll try his best to keep her safe.

"Hey, at least we won't have classes! So we can do whatever we want without them." Said Zeb while he sat on his bed. Sabine removed her helmet and look at the visor.

"They'll come back..." She muttered. What will she do if she met them again? She can't fight back. They'll mock her even more. And it hurt her really bad. She hold the tears and threw the helmet.

"Sabine, are you alright ?" Zeb came to her bed.

"No...!" That's what Sabine only said until she broke down to tears.

"Sabine, we can't do anything right now. You'd been brought here this morning!" Zeb said. Sabine sniffed and looked at him.

"Hey, I'm with you," Zeb said. He wanted to pull her to a hug. But her attention is on something in her's and Zeb's desk. She walked to her desk first and took something. It's a little black box. After Sabine examines it, she took the same box in Zeb's desk and threw it at the same time to the floor, breaking it into pieces.

"Why did you do that-" Zeb was been cut off by his own amazement. There is something there after all.

A speaker and a camera.

"Ho- How did it get here ?" Zeb asked the little Mandalorian. Sabine looked at the speaker. She remembered one of her Father's friend brought it to her house for her Father to fix it. The box is so complex, but can be destroyed by throwing it.

"The Empire" Sabine muttered while gritted her teeth.

"*sigh* You sometimes amazed me, Sabine... Come on. Let's go to sleep." Zeb went to his bed. But he stopped again with Sabine turning on one of her datapad and started to read it like what Zeb did.

"Hey, what do you know... Do you need a help with that ?" Zeb chuckled. Sabine nodded. She let him sit beside her in her bed and he started to explain some of the hard words. After a good long learning, they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Somewhere in the Imperial complex**

"Sir, she figured it out. Should we take them out? " And officer asked.

"No... Let them alone. She's smarter than we thought. Keep an eye on her." Admiral Seth said. The officer then turned off the broken camera and speaker in Zeb's and Sabine's room.

"Now let us see what you've got Mandalorian..." Seth said with an evil grin.

* * *

WHOOP !

Bucket: Remind me not to let Chopper inside...

WHOP BWAA!

Head: Stop talking you buckets of bolts!

Anywho... That's it for today's chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

 **OH, if you can, I really need a name for the cadets.**

 **Boy : a Pa'uan and an Ithorian**

 **Girl : a Mirialan, a Twi'lek, and a Tongruta.**

 **1 Admiral/Major/Captain/Liutennate.**

 **I need six names then... So PM me if you want ;)**


	3. Different path

**Hey, guys !**

 **I want to thank you to** **and also Chiibe and coral**

 **... :D**

 **You both helped me, and I can't choose one of them. SO I CHOSE BOTH OF THEM! (P.S I mixed the admiral's name... Hehe)**

 **Oh, and Azula, you can borrow the idea.**

 **Bucket: TELL ME THE STORY!**

 **Woah, easy bucket...**

 **And don't worry about the age. I'll skip-skip skipping the years...**

 **Disclaimer: WE do not own SWR... (cries in the corner)**

* * *

 **1 year later**

"Okay, everybody work on their test."

"Are you ready ?" Zeb whispered to Sabine. She gave him a worried look. Sabine had a very good skill at memorizing. Even learning other languages. But what do you expect for a little 4-year-old girl to do a test? A+ ? When Sabine sat down, the Admiral came to her.

"I believe you're cadet, Wren ?" Admiral Seth said to her. Sabine nodded.

"Come with me. We need to talk" He signaled her to come with him. Without hesitating, she followed the admiral to the door.

"Kiara, do you know what will the captain do to her ?" A Tongruta said to the Mirialan beside her.

"I don't know Amira..." Kiara said.

"Hey Kiara, I know what the captain will do to her !" A Pa'uan said.

"Ugh, whatever you say Jaer..."

"She'll be electrocuted for her entire life! And will be the first kid to be shockingly in pain." An Ithorian said. They all laughed except Zeb...

And a Twi'lek girl. The girl felt sad. She remembered her parents. They died because of sickness, and her disappeared. Abd now, she had no other choice. Her evil uncle just lent her to the empire.

"Cadet Shaik, you need to keep quiet. Even all of you." The admiral said.

"Yes, sir !" They all shouted. The room became quiet. Seth and Sabine went outside.

 **At the admiral's office**

It was dark. Admiral Seth turned on the lights and Sabine only saw two chairs facing each others and a big table in the middle. Just like usual Empire Office.

"Come here Cadet. Please have a seat." The admiral sat on his chair and Sabine sat on the other chair. She was a bit short. So, she needed to force herself to sit up straight and look up. But Sabine had other ideas. She removed her helmet and put it on the hair, after that, she sat on it.

"Hmmm... Not bad cadet"

"Uhh... Thank you, sir."

"You're quite clever. More I can say, creative. Let just say you won't be learning with them for the next two years..." He looked at her.

"You'll be learning with me. No tests... You even can fail _that_ test. But you have a great mind. I will teach you all of the instructions, and need to know basis. You will also learn that the empire will not...give...mercy..." The admiral pressed a button on his desk. And a hologram video came up in front of her.

"This is a video report from a commander"

 _The video shows a man fighting back a stormtrooper but failed_

" **Those who are weak will perish** "

 _The man pleaded for mercy, but the trooper beat him_

" **Those who are strong will stand** "

 _The trooper aimed his blaster_

" **And those who are rebelling...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **WILL DIE."**

 _The trooper shot him._

Sabine only gulped. The man died. It reminded her about her parents...

Wait. They're not weak! They're strong. But if it wasn't that...

 _"Are they rebels ?"_ Sabine thought.

"that's why I chose all of you." Admiral Seth turned off the holo-video.

"You all are the strongest of all. We will train you from the start, so you all will already know everything in your youth. And then you all will lead this empire." Seth went to the door and stopped.

"Cadet, your training with me starts now." She followed him again and Seth began to teach her about _everything._

 **1 year later, In Sabine's and Zeb's room (20.00 PM)**

"Hey Sabine, How did it go ?" Zeb asked Sabine.

"Good..." She smiled.

"It's only a year till you can learn with us... Especially me" He chuckled. Suddenly, the door opened and revealed...

The 7-years-old Twi'lek.

"Uhh... Hi. Can I see her Zeb ?" The Twi'lek said.

"Sure, be my guest..." The kid came to her.

"Hi. I saw you were walking with Admiral Seth every day. You're the one that he asked to come with him last year right ?" She asked. The little Mando nodded.

"Uh... Sabine. Sabine Wren. You ?" She lent a hand.

"Oh, how rude I am. My name is Ryla. Ryla Syndulla." She shook her hand.

"Well... This is awkward... Anyway, Sabine, what did you learn with Admiral Seth ?" Asked Zeb.

"Yeah, now we're dumped with Captain Antiren Senestrell **(Hehe... I mixed the name up !)** "

"Just learning stuff. Languages, rules, weapons-"

"WEAPONS ?! We didn't get that thing !" Zeb complained.

"Zeb, we already have our own combat training." Ryla sighed.

"But I want weapons! Not those lame blasters !"

"Captain Antiren said that we'll have our own weapon if we're old enough..."

"I'm old enough! And I'll be the great Honor guard of the Lasans..." Zeb said with proud.

" Shhh ! Don't say it out loud! They'll hear you !" Ryla hushed.

"Wait, you hate the empire also ?" Zeb said in a low tone voice. The Twi lek nodded.

"I was forced to go here by my uncle."

"Your parents ?" Sabine asked. Ryla only looked down.

"... I- I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay Sabine. Besides, I have you two." Ryla nudged Sabine and punched Zeb hard in his arm.

"Ow ! What's that for ?" Zeb yelled.

"Too hard? I thought the Honor guard have to be tough and strong..." Ryla laughed.

"Why you-" Zeb chased Ryla inside the room. Sabine laughed seeing her friend played along. And this will be the start of their friendship.

 **Somewhere in the Imperial Complex**

"Sir, how's the kid doing ?" And officer asked.

"She's doing a great job. She's a fast learner too." Admiral Seth answered.

"How's the serum ?" Seth asked.

"It's 10% ready sir." another officer said.

"Good. We have much time to wait. And when the time comes, it'll be a great day for the empire." Admiral Seth chuckled.

* * *

 **YAY! I finished the chapter!**

 **More chapters to come!**

 **See ya soon guys...!**


	4. The fight

**I'm BACK!**

 **Sorry, about not updating last week. I'm SO BUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY This month.**

 **I've got 2 competitions, being an officer, and also Practice 'Our' project... This is exhausting!  
Okay, no blibber blabbers...**

 **Disclaimer: When we do not own SWR, WE DO NOT OWN SWR !**

* * *

 **1 year later**

Zeb was waiting for this day. This is the time, his best bud will join him in class.

"Cadets, please have a seat..." Admiral Seth came to the room. Beside him, a little girl with a new white armor. Zeb's face lit up. The girl then ran and took a seat beside him.

"Glad you can make it Sabine..."

"Yeah. Thanks." Sabine smiled.

"Okay class, today Admiral Antiren and I will teach you combats on the field." Said Seth.

"This'll be a long day. But at least you're here" Zeb smirked.

"Hey, If you guys wanna date, go somewhere else !" Ryla teased.

"What ?! Eww... !" Said Sabine in disgust.

"We're only friends !" Zeb exclaimed.

"Says the one dating..."

"Focus Cadets !" Admiral Antiren shouted.

"Yes sir," They said in union.

 **2 years later**

"Now focus on the waffle..." Kanan said to Ezra.

"Umm... Uncle Kanan, is this what you do every day ?" The 6 years old Ezra asked.

"well- no. This is only for exercise." He answered. Ezra tried to levitate the waffle. After a few seconds, the waffle shook a bit.

"That's it. Picture the waffle floats in your mind." Ezra focused and the waffle started to float. Ezra opened his eyes and gasped. The waffle fell and he Screamed in happiness.

"You did it !" Kanan lifted the boy.

"Not bad for a starter." Hera chuckled. She gave them a nice warm blue milk. They laughed and played together. From a distance, Ahsoka looked at them with a worried face.

"What's wrong Ahsoka ?" Sato noticed her mood.

"Something's not quite right. Like we missed something."

"Ahhh... Must be the Hyperspace. Sometimes it makes us confused- or even worry." Sato laughed.

"It's not about that. It's about the intels that we'd gathered. The rumors are getting real every day."

"Ahsoka, we had searched everything inside the intels..."

"Maybe yes... And maybe not."

 **3 years later**

Sabine missed her parents. Although, she's not that afraid now living with the empire. Zeb will always be beside her. And also Ryla will help her if she needed something. And that's what she really needs. Friends...

"Hey, are you gonna eat that or what ?" Zeb pointed her food.

"What? Oh- yeah. No extra food for you Zeb..." Sabine chuckled.

"Aww..." He whined.

"Hey, there will always a trash can..." Said Ryla.

" Who do you think I am? a puffer pig ?" They laughed.

"Oh look at that. The Twi'lek, The Lasat, and The Mando. OH wait! human..." The Chiss named Drent laughed at Sabine with the two other boys.

"Mind your own business...!" Zeb growled."

"This si my business... And just so you know, even when you're admiral's Seth ' _pet_ ', you're still a little weak kid." He said. Sabine didn't say anything. She only put her helmet on and continue eating.

"I'm talking to you Helmet face !" Drent yelled. Tes'kar and Jent laughed. Sabine gritted her teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

"What-did-you-just-called-ME ?!" Sabine said in anger, not looking at Drent.

"Helmet Face? Are you angry? Or maybe I should call you Bucket-head..." Drent laughed.

"Stop... it..."

"Or what ?" The chiss challenged her.

"THAT'S IT !" Sabine jumped from her chair and punched Drent in the guts. He fell and held his stomach. Tes-kar and Jent looked in shock. They tried to attack her, but she's too fast for the two of them. Sabine kicked Jent in the head. He fell and held his head. Now the trandoshan was really angry. He punched her in the head and she stumbled backwards. Tes'kar hit her too hard, blood dripping from her forehead. The other cadets had already gathered to saw the fight. They gasped. Now it's a brutal fight.

"I don't like this..." Kiara said.

"We need to help her !" Amira said.

"Nah, this'll be fun !" Jaer said.

"Yeah. We never see this anywhere in Endor !' Shaik laughed.

"Hey! She's our friend." Kiara exclaimed.

"No, she's YOUR friend" Jaer pointed her.

"Did you just point me ?"

"Yeah. I DID !" he poked her several times and Kiara punched her. Shaik was mad, but Amira started to strangle him.

"You're too weak !" The Ithorian yelled.

"Oh yeah? If Sabine can beat Tes'kar, I can beat you !" Amira fought with Shaik. It became a fight between girls and boys. Except Zeb and Ryla. They only look their friends fighting from a distance.

With blood still dripping from her forehead, Sabine threw the last punch to his gut and Tes'kar fell like the other guys...

She stood in front of the threesome jerks as Zeb said.

" ! Office, NOW !" Admiral Seth shouted. The fight (war) stopped. Sabine gave the three a last angry glare and began to follow the Admiral.

"Sabine- I" Zeb wanted to help her. But she only turn her head a bit and continued to follow Seth.

 **In the office**

Sabine sat on her helmet again while a med droid gave her a bandage on her forehead.

"Cadet, what you did is unnecessary. You began the fight and injured three cadets." Said the Admiral without anger in his voice.

"Sorry, sir..." Sabine sighed and looked down.

"But, I can see, that you're a skillful fighter. You did what you need to do. It's- self-defence." Admiral Seth smiled a bit. Sabine looked up with a confused look.

"They taunt you. Make fun of you. And you show no mercy... That's important when killing- in a war." He chuckled as he moved closer to Sabine.

" Can you do me a favor ?" He asked. Sabine nodded.

"Alright. You see, on a war, sometimes... Your friend is your enemy." Seth walked behind her.

"Wh- what do you mean sir ?" Sabine said. She wanted to look back. But the med droid didn't allow her.

"I mean, that you can't trust everyone. And when they rebel..." Sabine didn't like this.

"Kill them." He finished.

Sabine thought of this... "What if Zeb and Ryla betray me? Do I need to kill them?" She thought.

"No second chances. Once they betray you. You can't trust them again. So, kill them. Understand ?"

"Uh... Yes, sir." Sabine nodded nervously.

"Good. You can go back to your room."

"Thank you- sir..." Sabine said. After the med droid was finished with her wound, she went to her room to meet her friends.

Admiral Seth looked at her leaving his office when a transmission came in.

"How's the serum ?" Seth asked.

"It's ready Seth. I'll get the cadet for the final face-"

"Not yet Antiren. She's ready, but she will need to- leave her past..."

"Understood" and with that, the holo turned off.

Seth knew, that Sabine still has a soft heart for her friends and family. And now, he knew that he'll need to get rid of them somehow...

* * *

 **That's it, guys !**

 **See ya later...!**


	5. The Plan

**Hello, guys ! It's been awhile...**

 **And I want to tell you... That I think I can't update next week because Examination week.**

 **so yeah...**

 **ENJOY !**

 **Disclaimer: SWR, Is Disney... Done !**

 **Tk-231 : That was fast...**

* * *

 **Next year...**

"Kanan! Ahsoka called us to the bridge!" Hera yelled.

"Okay, I'll be there on a sec. The training for today is over. You can play now Ezra." Kanan ran to Hera.

"So, what's going on ?" Kanan asked, but only received a worried look from Ahsoka's and Sato's face.

"Did I do something wrong ?" Ahsoka shooked her head and told everyone in the room except Kanan, Hera, and Sato to leave the room.

"Hera, Kanan, did you remember the intel we stole on Mustafar 8 years ago ?" Said Commander Sato.

"That's really long time ago. But still, I remember. When we checked, there was only basic information." Hera answered.

"Yes- but there is this File that we opened and happens needed a lot of effort to open it. We discontinued the search after several times failing. And as we see, we agreed to try it once more..." Ahsoka explained.

"I'm not liking this," Kanan muttered.

"Inside the file, there was a project name that drew attention." Ahsoka continued.

"What project ?" Hera asked

"Project Alpha Lead. Taking every child under 7 years old from each species. Of course with a deal with their parents." Said Sato.

"And what if they don't want ?" Kanan folded his arms together.

"They will take the kid, and kill their parents." Hera and Kanan gasped. Why would the Empire took the kids and kill their parents?

"Uh... what else did it say ?" Hera spoke out.

"There are 3 faces for this project. Face 1 is Abduction, which is done 8 years ago, the second is training and brainwashing, the third is..."

"Is what sir ?"Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"We don't know. The datafile must be damaged. That's all we know so far..." Sato sighed.

"Sir, Incoming transmission from and unidentified ship !" A blockade runner popped out from the door informing them. Commander Sato nodded and then Came up a big hologram in the center of the room of a giant looking beast.

"This is Commander Sato. State your business.."

"This is Anderon Orellios, we need your help and requesting to land." The Giant alien requested. Hera's eye widened. They thought all of the Lasats are dead. But like all people say, Lasats will know even before the Empire attacks.

"Ahh... Anderon ! How's your father doing ?" Sato smiled.

"Dad is- Fine, but he's a little traumatized."

"Get the guns ready! The Empire is upon us !" Said an old Lasat that came to the holo.

"Dad, it's the rebels..." Anderon sighed.

"Oh... The Rebel is upon us !" He yelled again.

"Umm... Well, you have permission to dock then Anderon. See at the bridge." Ahsoka smiled.

"Thank you mam."

* * *

Anderon and his father then came to the bridge with a datapad on Anderon's hand.

"What's bring you here Anderon ?" Sato shook Anderon's hand.

"We need your help. It's about my little brother."

"The Energetic boy? How is he ?"

"He- was taken by the Empire." Anderon looked down in sadness. Ahsoka began to be curious of what he had said.

"Anderon, how old was he when the Empire took him ?" She asked.

"Six. Why ?" Kanan and Hera looked to each other. They knew what this means...

"Anderon, your brother was one of the kids who'd been taken by the Empire for a project."

"What ?! It can't be !" Sato then gave an explanation to him as Anderon began to worry about his little brother.

"I- I don't understand. Dad did you-" His dad sighed.

"Yes. I can't loose my youngest son. So I declined the agreement. But the Empire- they knew they can't fight us, so they destroyed our home to get Zeb."

"Why did the Empire would do such a thing only to took a kid ?" Anderon asked the Rebels.

"We don't know yet. Anyway... What's in that datapad ?" Hera said.

"I- our spy spotted him with a Twi'lek on Endor." He gave the datapad to Hera only to be given a gasp.

"What is it Hera ?" Kanan spoke.

"That's my sister..." Tears were now flooding her eyes. After so many years, she found her long lost sister. They were separated when the Empire took over Ryloth. Hera joined the other soldier to defend, leaving her sister behind with her uncle. Hera was regretting that she left her sister and join her father at war now. Still, the past is the past... no one could change it...

"Okay, Now we know where they had been taken. So, what's the plan?" Kanan asked.

"You lead..." Ahsoka grinned.

"Wait... What- What do you mean ?" Kanan was shocked by Ahsoka's respond. He never thought of being a leader. He even never knew how to make a plan. He always followed what his master told him. But that was in the past.

Just like Yoda said...  
Do or do not there is no try- well, more like there is no disagreeing with the Commander.

"Okay, what's the plan cap ?" Hera teased.

"Wait, we're going to get all of the kids right ?" Asked Anderon's father.

"Of course! so... We'll make a distraction from the West and the Northside. Rex, you'll take the lead. Make sure you destroy the anti-air guns first. So we can get a clear escape with the Ghost. B squadron will try to take care of the walkers. The academy is on the SouthEast side. Making us easy to make an opening from above and take the kids to the South hangar bay. Anderon and Hera will lead the team for taking the kids. Remember, we need one man to take one kid. So make sure there is enough soldier to take them. That includes you two. Commander Sato will pick you up from the South hangar bay."

"Good, good, how about Ahsoka ?" asked Sato.

"No commander. I need to do some- stuff..." Ahsoka walked to the door.

"Wait! We need you !" Shouted Kanan.

"I'm sorry Kanan. But there is more information we had found inside the intel. And one of it needs to be done."

"We could help you know..." Anderon said.

"You have your own duty. I need to finish this myself." Ahsoka left the room. Leaving mysteries and questions for Kanan and Anderon.

"Uh... How about you Kanan? Where will you be ?" Hera smiled.

"Huh? Me ? I- I didn't think about that before."

"You could help me." said Captain Rex joining the conversation.

"I think I should go with Hera- sir..." Kanan said nervously.

"Nonsense! You should join the real fight! Come on... That more the merrier " Rex chuckled.

"Fine..." Said Kanan in defeat.

"When will we start then Captain ?" Sato smiled.

"We will start tomorrow. The faster we go, the better we can get the kids out..."

* * *

 **Preview for the next chapter: The Rebels fought with the Empire with all what they got while Anderon, Hera and the rest of the squad rescued the kids. But is it too late for them to get ALL of the kids? Did they forgot someone to be rescued? What was the Serum for (from the last chapter)?Will they stop the Empire in time? Or will the Kids get affected by the Empire before the Rebels rescue them?**

 **who knows...**

 **Only time will tell...**

* * *

 **Okay, guys, that's it for today's chapter! See ya tomorrow ! or next week! Or two weeks! *sniff* *Cries in the corner***


	6. The Attack Part 1

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

 **I had just finished my examinations… And now I'm FREE XD**

 **DISCLAIMER ?!**

 **Disclaimer: Yes?**

 **STOP EATING ZEB'S SPACE WAFFLE AND GET GOIN**

 **Disclaimer: Aww… Fine. We own nothing but the OCs…..**

* * *

"When we'll start the mission then Captain?" Rex saluted Kanan

"Please, just call me Kanan," Kanan said. He wasn't used to be called "Captain". He always used to be called "Padawan" or "Master" by Ezra of course. Nothing else

"We'll start the mission tomorrow…" Kanan continued.

"Such a wise thing." Sato Chuckled.

"What do you mean sir ?" Asked the Jedi.

"Please, call me Sato…" He laughed.

"The more we do it fast, the more they won't know what's coming. Afterall, it's we've been delaying this since 8 years ago, and we need to save the kids before face 3 begins…" Hera told them.

"Right so, um… Let's get ready for tomorrow then" The Jedi smiled.

 **The next day at the Imperial complex In Endor.**

"shoot straight cadet! All of you too. this training is one of your important training. If you can't shoot, your enemy will kill you for sure. Remember, I am preparing you all to be a great trooper. a great trooper will become a commander. And a great commander will be a great leader. And you all will be the leaders from each of your own people. so remember all of your training." Seth said.

"Yes sir !" a cadet replied back. Zeb, Ryla, Sabine, and he other cadets were practicing their shooting at the shooting range. All with their own chosen weapons. Zeb shot a target from a distance, giving him an appreciation from the Admiral.

"Nice one Cadet! Maybe you're going to fit in our best sniper team one day" Said the Admiral.

"Thank you, sir. But I prefer using my Bo as a melee weapon." Zeb replied back.

"Ah… A Bo-Rifle then."

"Kind of.." Zeb knew what a Bo-Rifle is. It's the weapon of an Honor Guard. The Honor Guard of Lasan. Actually, only an Honor Guard that can use it. But since there are none, He made a promise, that someday he is going to be a great Honor Guard.

Admiral Seth then looked to Sabine that was fiddling with her chosen weapon. It's the WESTAR-35 blasters. Dual gun.

"How target have you shot down Sabine ?" Asked the Admiral.

"Err… about five. But I bet after I'm done with the repairs and modifications I've made, I'll be able to shoot more." She smiled.

"Prove it…" After the little 11 years old Mando finished her work, she started to shoot rapidly. And after 8 minutes, he took about 10 targets.

"Good job cadet."

"Thanks, sir…"

"Now all of you, get into the academy. You may now take a brake. We'll meet again 1 hour from now. Class dismissed."

 **With Zeb and Ryla**

"Hey, how's training ?" Zeb rushed towards Ryla.

"Fine, it's good. " She smiled to him.

"Tell Sabine meet us in the cafeteria," he told her.

"done it !"

"Okay, the last one to the cafeteria is a bantha herder !" Zeb joked as he ran to the cafeteria.

"You're on Zeb" Ryla chuckled while running pass Zeb.

 **With Sabine**

All of the cadets went inside. Sabine then regrouped with Ryla and Zeb at the cafeteria. But before she can even go through the halls, Kiara nudged her.

"Hey, nice work back there." The Mirialan smiled.

"Uh.. Thanks" Sabine smiled back.

"No one could make Admiral Seth happy every day like you." A male voice interrupted. It was Drent and his friends, Tes'kar and Jent. The Dumb Trio of all time- Well, that's what Zeb called them.

"Ugh, what do you want ?!" Kiara grunted.

"Hey, easy there. I'm just going to say something."

"Go on." Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"Sabine, I- uh.. Sorry about the fights we always did in the last few years. Maybe we could be umm… Friends ?" Said Dret while rubbing his back with a slight blush.

…

…

"Wait, you like her ?!" Jent shouted.

"What?! Eww…" Drent and Sabine both said ti in disgust.

"I only want to apologize !" Drent whined.

"So what's with the blush ?" The Tongruta, Amira came with Jaer to see the five cadets

"Yeah, I could see it from a distance," Shaik said.

"Shame" Tes'kar Chuckled. They all laughed, and realized that every fight Sabine and Drent did, Sabine always wins the fight... well- sometimes, before the Admiral found out of course. This left a very recognizable blush in Drent's cheeks. But then the laughter was interrupted by a sound of a loud explosion.

BOOM !

"All troopers must go to the west side Immediately! The Rebels are attacking. Beta Batallion, go to the North Side, There's a breach in there and the walkers are taking heavy fire. Disengage all Tie Fighters! This is not a drill. I repeat, This is not a drill !" Yelled someone on the comm. The ground shook hard, forcing all of the cadets fall down to their knees.

 **With Zeb and Ryla**

They two friends fell to the ground at the cafeteria. After they realized that the other cadets are still out there. Only them and some troopers were inside the room.

"What in the galaxy is happening" Zeb groaned.

"Rebels !" Ryla shouted.

"What will we do now ?"

"Stay here cadets, we'll handle this." Admiral Antiren ran through the door to meet Seth.

"Uh, Yes sir !"

"Do you think they could handle this ?" Ryla asked Zeb as she hugged his arm.

"I hope..." Zeb said with a worried look.

 **With the 8 cadets**

"What's happening?" Said Shaik in shock.

"We're been attacked !" Jaer told Shaik.

"Huh, you don't say..."

"Now is not the time to joke. Admiral, what are we going to do now ?" Sabine spoke out.

"Do not leave the academy! Stay here with the others !" Admiral Seth with Antiren then rushed out from the academy joining the other Imperials.

"The rebels... What do they want here ?!" Kiara said. The cadets knew there was something that the Rebels want if they attack. That's what they learned at the Imperial Academy. besides all the training, they also learned the Rebel's movement.

"They must be searching for something right ?" Amira told them.

"I never heard the empire hid a secret here..." Tes'kar said.

"Yeah... There is none! I've checked all of it !" Drent told then. flinging his left arm while his right arm held a datapad.

"Wait, you hacked through the imperial database ?!" Jent shouted.

"Shhhh! Jent ! stop yelling secrets !" Sabine hushed.

So, what's so special here? There aren't any secrets." Kiara asked.

"that's becuase it is... it is us...!" Sabine said in realization. That answer made the 7 cadets confused, yet quiet shocked about her statement.

"Wha- what do you mean ?" Jent said.

"Do ever thought when the Admiral said 'the cookie will regret that' when we first gather or- 'you all will be the leaders from each of your own people' at our training ?"

"Yes... And- when sometimes they had been good to all of us? My brother went to the imperial academy on Coruscant, and he said it was awful. All of them are so evil. That's what my brother said." Drent told them.

"Do you guys, felt that they are testing us or even keeping an eye on us for some sort of thing ?" Amira spoke.

"No, why ?" Tes'kar questioned her.

"THE CAMERA !" Sabine remembered 8 years ago. The time she first slept here. The time she first met Zeb. The time when all of her life changed. She will always remember the detail of that day.

"You noticed ?" Amira said to Sabine as she nodded.

"So the Empire was spying on us all the time? Why do they do such a thing ?" Shaik said.

"Maybe for testing, there are no other Academies that only accept one kid from each species..." Said Jaer.

"Okay, IF they are going to get us, we need to hide..." Sabine said, but been cut off by Kiara.

"hide? hide where? why hide ?"

"You didn't let me finished! When they come here, we'll make a surprise. We attack them."

"With what? we're only cadets !" Shaik said with worries in his eyes.

"Yeah, a cadet that has been trained for 2 years about the Empire and the layouts of this building, and 6 years of training at war. All of you, get your guns ready, and tell the other cadets to hide and wait for my signal !" The Mando took her blasters out and ran to tell the others. The 7 cadets then nodded and started to follow what Sabine had said. from Aqualish to a Yinchorri. the cadets told all of their friends to hide and wait to attack. They will show the Rebels that they can also fight back

They will prove that they are not only cadets...

But something special...

* * *

 **Yay ! I'm done!**

 **Welp, it's longer than I thought...**

 **again...**

 **so I'll split it into two.**

 **So the cadets are now in guard mode and knew that the Rebels will come for them. This is not good for the Rebels. So what will happen? Zeb and Ryla were at the cafeteria, away from the academy or even the others. is this the end ? if this is the end.**

 **WELL, THE END IS NEVER THE END !**

 **:P**

 **bye, guys ! see ya around!**


	7. The Attack part 2

**Welp, It's a long way to Alderaan...**

 **And it's a long time no see Buddies! :D**

 **Let's get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: We du not own Stars, Wars, and Rebels.**

* * *

 **With Kanan and Rex**

The Rebels Hid behind the rocks as the stormtroopers shot them... Rex and Kanan advanced while the other troops followed from behind. Kanan tried to block the blaster bolts and Rex shot the troopers. All working together.

"Hold this position until Onderon and Hera take the kids out !" Rex told the troopers.

"Deploy the Walkers !" Said an Imperial Officers. The Hangar was opened and the Walkers discharged. The Rebels aren't defenseless, They hid behind the Rocks as the Walkers shot them.

"How are you holding up in the Northside Soldier ?" Asked Kanan in the Comm.

"We are taking heavy fire here. But there is nothing we can't handle Captain." Said a trooper.

"Please stop calling me Captain !" Kanan shouted.

"Hey! Less talking more deflecting !" Rex said as he shot two Stormtroopers. The Walkers are shooting the Trees. It burnt until it fell and killed some of the Rebels.

"3 Down ! 5 are injured. We need a medic !" A Rebel said.

"Phoenix-3 Down! Kanan, Tie Fighters are heading your way !" Phoenix-4 spoke. The Walkers are advancing. They shot into the ground, Destroying all in its way...

"Man down !" Rex yelled. Kanan ran through the Imperials deflecting the Bolts right back at them. Troopers fell one by one, but more backup came in...

"Keep it up Soldiers... Many are counting on us...! Gregor now is the time !" Rex Informed.

"You got it, Rex ! All rocketeers aim those walkers !" Gregor said. They were in the forest, far, but enough to target the Walkers.

"Aim steady... Now ! SHOOT !" Gregor and B squadron launched their rockets. They deal enough damage to destroy the Walkers. But more Reinforcements came in.

"Hey! He wasn't in the plan..." Kanan notified the Clone.

"Heh... But he is in the B Squadron Kid..." Rex snorted.

"Don't call me a kid." Suddenly Rex shot almost hitting Kanan's head, and the bolt went through his back, hitting a Stormtrooper.

"What did I say about talking ?" Rex said. Kanan then jumped behind Rex deflecting a blaster bolt and hitting an Imperial.

"Yeah... Less talking more deflecting." Kanan winked.

"I didn't need your help-"

"More shooting Rex !" Kanan commanded as he ran.

"What do you know... The kid's learning." Rex chuckled.

"I can hear you, Rex !"

"And hearing... Gregor ! Now aim the anti-air turrets !" The B squadron then shot the rockets and the Turrets explodes.

"Now's our chance boys !" Phoenix Squadron charged at the Imperial walkers and Tie Fighters. The Rebels Carrier then moved to the SouthEast side.

 **With the Cadets**

All of the Cadets Hid and waited for the Rebels to come. The tense grew every second. They turned off the Lights so only the sun can illuminate the room. A flash of bright light sometimes came to the room. The kids were quiet. The sound of explosions and Blasters firing can be heard.

Suddenly, the roof shook and the Rebels went down with ropes.

"Okay now, Use your flashlights. Okay team, split up! They could be anywhere in this Academy !" Onderon told the Troopers. The cadets looked to each other.

"Not now guys..." Sabine said. She was hiding in the vents with 6 other cadets. The vents are long and they can scatter and also sneak to their targets without them noticing.

"I see no sign of Kids in the other floors sir. All of them are here..." Said a trooper holding a Radar.

"Steady..." Said Sabine in the comm.

"Where are they ?" Hera questioned The big Lasat.

"Uh... Did you guys notice that our blasters are only stun ?" Jent said.

"Hush it will ya !" Kiara whispered in the comm.

"Steady guys..." Sabine reminded them while putting her helmet.

"Hmmm... They are here... So they must be hiding." Onderon answered.

"Wait for it..." All of the cadets aim to the Rebels. A Rebel trooper then stepped on a glass. making a screech that echoed through the academy.

"NOW !" All of the cadets fired the Rebels. Onderon and the others were shocked.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER !" All of the Rebels hide. The lights turned on and the Cadet went out from hiding.

"Keep your eyes open. They could be anywhere..." Sabine spoke out. She scanned the surroundings and through her visors and saw a trooper. She shot the trooper, and he fell. Hera's eye widened. The Mando girl just shoot the trooper without a hesitating!

"Good job there." Amira chuckled.

"Yeah... but it's only stun." Drent told her.

"All of our guns are stun! We can't really shoot them for real ?!" Tes'kar shouted. This broke Hera's heart.

"Sadly yes! Okay, next time we fight, we'll use the real guns...! Kill them all." Sabine spoke loud enough for the Rebels to hear. This broke Hera's heart. Apparently they were too late to make up their minds...

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short.**

 **See ya later guys :D**


	8. The End ?

**Hey Guys !**

 **It's me !**

 **Thing's will get serious here.**

 **So be prepared...!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Star wars rebels**

* * *

 **With Hera and Onderon**

The room was dead silent. Rebels hiding under the shadows of the room. Cadets Searching and shoot every single Rebel in their sight. All of the Rebels were sweating. Onderon searched from the dark for Zeb and Hera's Sister. He didn't find them.

"Dang, it! Where are you, my brother ?" Onder thought hard. his stomach growled for food. An idea then came to him. It's must be lunch time. They must be in the cafeteria. Onderon remembered Zeb. He was the most fastest Lasat when he's hungry.

"Hera! Zeb and Ryla are in the Cafeteria. I think." Onderon whispered. Hera was beside her. Yet she didn't move or flinch. She still couldn't believe that the kids wanted to kill them.

"Hera..." The Lasat nudge her. And she shrieked a bit loud. Sabine stared at the source. Onderon muffled Hera's mouth and told the other Rebels to move on his signal.

"Every rebel, On my mark, move to the south Hangar bay. Lure them and catch them if you can. Avoid being stun! Stun them if it's necessary. Get the kids if you can! Hera and I will go on a detour." He said from the comm.

"1..."

The Rebels readied themselves. Changing their blasters into stun.

"2..."

"Sabine... What are you doing ?!" Said Amira. She didn't reply. The Mando looked through her visors and saw movement behind the crates.

"3! GO GO GO !" The Rebels jumped and walked back while shooting without harming the kids.

"Guys! OPEN FIRE !" The kids didn't hesitate to shoot. Onderon and Hera then used that distraction to run to the Cafeteria. But what they didn't know, that Sabine saw them and followed.

"Where are you going?" Drent asked. Sabine didn't reply. She ran and ran. Following the two Rebels.

 **With Kanan and Rex**

"Everybody take cover !" Rex shouted. A Thermal detonator rolled under their feets when they ran. the bomb exploded, injuring and killing some Rebels.

"MEDIC !"

"They're too many !"

"We need backup !"

"Walkers advancing at 2 o'clock !"

Shouts raining their comms. Rebels and Stormtroopers flying, dying, injured, and died. Kanan looked to his surroundings. This wasn't right anymore. A rebel beside him was aiming the stormtroopers when suddenly a bullet got through right into his chest. one by one the Rebels got shot down. Kanan looked up and realized.

"WE'VE GOT SNIPERS ON THE ROOF !" Kanan Shouted loudly. The Rebels then took cover. Lucky for them, the A-wings helped them to take the Walkers down.

"We don't have any sight of the Snipers !" Phoenix Leader said.

"Thank you for the help Phoenix Leader. But we need those Snipers taken down-"

"KRIFF THOSE A-WINGS !" Gregor interrupted the Rex with his yelling at the comm. He ran and climbed a tree not too far from the war as he held his rocket launcher. The clone looked from his micro binoculars and saw the snipers. He aimed his rocket to them and said.

"BYE BYE YOU PIECE OF BANTHA HERDERS !" The rocket launched and hit the targets. The snipers flinging from the roof. And the Rebels cheered.

"We're cooking it now! Move !" Kanan smiled before activating his lightsaber.

 **With Zeb and Ryla**

"What's happening ?" Ryla balanced herself as the room shook. Zeb was also worried. They were divided with the other Cadets and now they didn't know what to do anymore. Suddenly, the door opened by force. The shrieks rang on their ears before they knew who it was.

...

...

"Onderon ?" Zeb looked to his brother. After all these years, all of the waiting, and all of the worry were now gone. Like something had been lifted up from his back.

"Zeb !" They ran to each other and embraced.

"Hera !" Ryla ran to her sister and hugged her. Tears now ran from Hera's cheeks.

"Ryla Don't you ever make me worry like that." She sniffed. But the reunion was interrupted by a smoke bomb.

"BOMB !" Zeb shouted. the smoke filled the cafeteria. Sabine came to the room and searched for the two Rebels. But before she could shot them, the sound of rumbling became louder. They all looked up as an A-Wing crashed through the roof. An Explosion erupted and they all flew into the sides.

"Z- Zeb !" Onderon coughed. debris falling, fires crawling, the big Lasat saw his little brother under a chunk of metal.

"Onderon! Help !" Zeb struggled. He was pinned by the large metal. Onderon ran to his side and lifted up the metal. Zeb crawled away and hugged his brother.

"Come on. We gotta go! Hera !" ONderon yelled.

"Onderon! Come on !" Hera and Ryla were safe. They went through the door before Zeb looked back.

"Wait !" Zeb stopped and looked back. The room was a disaster. Smokes began to fade as he gasped. Zeb saw his best friend under the A-Wing. Sabine was breathing hard. She got a cut along her stomach not too deep. She was struggling to stand up before falling. She groaned and she felt her Left arm can't feel anything. Sabine realized her hand had broke. After she successfully got up while clenching her left arm with her bleeding right arm, a hand pulled Zeb back.

"Zeb! We gotta run !" Onderon said.

"But we need to help her !"

"Not now! Come on! "The four ran through the door before Sabine saw them.

"ZEB !" The Mando yelled. Her body was starting to burn. She didn't care if she dies. The Rebels were taking her friends. Now her they will be gone forever if she didn't start running.

"SABINE !" Zeb shouted back. Onderon didn't look back. he lifted Zeb so he could run faster. Hera did the same thing.

"Hera! Let me go !" Ryla resisted being lifted up. She looked back and saw Sabine running while panting.

"SABI !" Ryla put one of her arms around Hera while the other tried to reach Sabine.

"Sir... The kids are starting to go aggressive. But we got some of them. The others were trying to kill us now !" A rebel said at the comm. Onderon and Hera finally reached the South Hangar Bay. The Ghost landed and opened the cargo hold to reveal Commander Sato and Chopper.

"Go! Now is the time !" Sato shouted. Onderon and Hera ran to the ramp as the Rebels tried to stun the remaining cadets. Sabine arrived at the Sout Hangar Bay and froze. Her friends and some cadets had been taken to that ship.

"NOOO ! GUYS !" Sabine ran towards the ramp. Her body resisted but she forced to run as fast as she could. Zeb had been put down by his brother on the ramp .

"SABINE !" Zeb tried to reach her but his brother didn't allow him.

"Zeb! We can't take another one. The ship is overloading !" Onderon yelled. The ship started to fly away after all of the remaining Rebels were aboard.

"NO! ZEEEBBB !" Sabine stumbled and clench her bleeding stomach.

"SABINE !" Ryla shouted on Hera's shoulders. Tears were flooding her eyes now.

"RYLA! ZEB !" Sabine coughed while removing her helmet.

"SABINEEE !" Zeb shouted again.

"ZEEBBB !" Sabine cried. She tried to stand up but fell on her knees.

"We got the kids... Now everybody get out of here !" Sato commanded all of the Rebels. The Ghost flew far away with the other Ships.

"NOOO! ZEB ! RYLA !" Sabine slammed her fist to the ground. Her friends were now gone. She fell at her back, looking at the sky, Rain started to fall, and pain started to overwhelm her. She screamed but nothing came out from her mouth. The cadet coughed blood when Kiara came to her.

"Sabine... calm down. Tes'kar ! Help me take her to the med bay." The injured Mando looked to Kiara as the Tes'kar picked her up before her vision began to fade.

She was alone in the darkness...

* * *

 **Wow... I was pretty tired working this.**

 **Writers block caught me a while.**

 **Yeah... NOT all of the cadets were caught.**

 **See ya next time Buddies :D**

 **Review=It really motivates me to update this faster.= cause sooner or later Writer's block will kill me...=Review**


	9. There is a time when both sides lose

**I'm back for a new chapter!**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed :D**

 **Love it XD**

 **And now I'll Reply to all of you who reviewed!**

 **Ichichi05-Yup... But I won't kill them. I'm a good guy :D ( I totally also said that in my other story, and it didn't end well...) Who knows!**

 **Firehawk720-Hey there buddy! Sorry If I replied so late :D**

 **coral iturbe-You said it buddy!**

 **Azula- Thanks, Azula :D your review always make me laugh...**

 **DevilSPR-Yup, the Empire taught her well (wait- where did that come from ?)**

 **Chiibe The Rebel- Chiibe my man! Did you know I followed you on Tumblr? (Did I just went to discuss something instead of the story? I'm sorry... I'm hype...)**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight-Sorry if I can't update fast. writer's block is chasing me :D But I'll do my best.**

 **Schyrsivochter-I will :D**

 **Rebel (guest)- No will be a yes in the end. I assure you ;D**

 **Disclaimer: sadly, we do not own SWR...**

* * *

 _The room was silent. There is nothing there, except 2 kids playing._

 _"You can't catch me !" a girl giggled._

 _"_ Yes _, I can... I'm hungry right now !" a boy chuckled. The_ little _boy then caught the girl and they tumbled to the ground, laughing. they continued to laugh until the girl said something._

 _"Zeb..."_

 _"_ Yes _, Sabine ?"_

 _"Please don't leave me..." Zeb started to sigh._

 _"I- I can't promise that." The room began to fade. Suddenly fires burning all over the two kids. Stormtroopers and Rebels raining the hangar._ Cadets _have been caught by the rebels. Sabine looked back at Zeb, but he wasn't there._

 _"Sabine !" She looked to the left and saw her friend been taken by another_ Lasat _._

 _"No !" She_ shouted.

 _"_ Sabineee _!" Zeb cried. The ramp closed and the ship flew to the skies with the Rebels fleet._

 _..._

 _..._

"Wake up Sabine..." Sabine's eye shot opened, but the light blinded her. She groaned and cover her eyes.

"Hey Sab... wake up." After shifting a bit, she saw Kiara on the left bed and Tes'kar on the right side of the bed.

"Are you- alright ?" Tes'kar asked.

"Where... Where am I ?" The Mando groaned. Just before she could sit up, Tes'kar and Kiara didn't allow her.

"Stay calm Sabine. we're in the med bay. The med droid said you only could walk after 3 weeks." Kiara told her.

"3 weeks ?! The injuries aren't that bad !" Sabine then regretted her words. When she tried to sit up, her stomach resisting. She clenched her stomach with her right arm with a whimper.

"3 weeks is better than waiting for a full recovery !" Tes'kar said.

"And that'll be-"

"3 months. 3 weeks is only for recovering a bit of your stomach wounds and your left arm. But you can't run, or do any missions." Sabine groaned at this kind of information.

"Fine," she shut her eyes for a moment before. A Rodian suddenly came to the med bay.

"Sabine ! are you alright ?"

"really great timing Jent..." Said Kiara sarcastically.

"I'm fine. what happened when I was unconscious ?" The three then looked to each other.

"Am I missing something ?"

"Sab, you weren't unconscious. You were in a coma for a week." Kiara sighed. Sabine was shocked about this. It felt like it was yesterday. The pain, when she felt Zeb and Ryla had been taken, was still there. Still pure...

Still fresh...

"H- how many..."

"What do you mean ?" Jent raised an eyebrow.

"OUR FRIENDS! HOW MANY DID THEY TAKE ?!" The three cadets were startled by her high tone. They never saw her mad, never until today.

"almost all of us..." Tes'kar frowned. Tears started to flood Sabine's eyes. She can't believe that they took almost all of the cadets.

"Drent and Shaik?" she asked. The three nodded.

"Amira ?" Sabine whimpered.

"They also took her..." Jaer said from the door. He looked sad, and a tear was running down his cheek. Sabine can't hold it much longer. She hugged her knees, buried her head and started to cry.

They all now go down from 58 to 22.

But for Sabine,

 _It was all going down to three..._

 **With the Rebels**

In the Liberator, some of the kids had been calmed down and now had been guarded with Rebels. The others were injured and now in the med-bay. Zeb and Ryla were two of the kids in the med bay. Ryla was crying. She buried her face on Zeb's chest while hugging him. Zeb patted her back. Onderon and Hera could only look their little siblings from the door. Hera pondered about the girl that chased them. The Mandalorian. She remembered her from shooting a rebel. But she knew that the little Mandalorian is close to her littles sister and Zeb.

"We could've helped the girl..." Hera crossed her arms. Onderon raised and eyebrow.

"I mean- the girl that chased us."

"Hera, she almost killed us! She also shot a Rebel," he put both of his arms on her shoulders.

"She was scared! She's very close to Zeb and Ryla." She stared at him. Ryla looked to her sister and Onderon were arguing about something. She opened her mouth to asked Zeb, but the Lasat knew what she will ask.

"They're talking about Sabine." Zeb stared at his brother.

"Is she still alive ?" She looked at him with teary eyes. Zeb sighed and hugged her again.

"I don't know Ryla. I don't know..." Zeb began to cry too. Both of them stayed in that position until they were tired, and fell asleep.

Onderon and Hera stared at Zeb and Ryla.

"We should've helped the girl," Onderon said with guilt. He now realized that his brother really close to the Mandalorian. Zeb never cried. But now, he knew that his greatest fear is to lose his closest friend. With a sigh, Onderon told Hera.

"We need to get the girl."

"What ?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"We need to get her and the rest. No kid will be left behind." Onderon closed his eyes. He promised, to make his little brother happy.

 _"We'll get them all safe..."_

* * *

 **Yay !**

 **Sorry if it's a bit shorter than the other chapters...**

 **See ya later :D**


	10. The Serum

**Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update.**

 **It's been a rough week for me.**

 **so Disclaimer said we do not own star wars...**

 **Bummer...**

* * *

While waiting for the others, Kanan went to play with Ezra. The mission was rough. It sure put a scar on the empire. But they need a thousand or maybe a million scars to end the empire for good. Now, only the kids were their priority. The empire was making a project that involves kids. That's really a long time project. Kanan looked at the 10-year-old Ezra trying to focus on floating a cup of tea without spilling it. The Jedi grinned, it reminded him the days when he learned to use the force for the first time.

But it was also the days before order-

Kanan then wondered. what is the empire doing with the kids actually? The abduction made sense, but the brainwashing was the horrible part. Clones weren't brainwashed. They're troopers that had chips to control them. And the empire really gave him a good question...

 _why_ kids?

The young Jedi's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a cup of tea falling and spilling tea on the table.

"That's the third time !" Ezra said with annoyance.

"Try harder, Ezra. Let your guard down. let the force guides you." Kanan put a hand on his shoulders.

"It's easy for you to say." Ezra sighed before they heard someone was arguing at the bridge. Kanan told the kid he'll be right back and went inside.

"We need to get the rest of the kids immediately !" Onderon told the commander.

"I know Onderon. But we need time." Sato said.

"Sir, the kids are under a project of the empire. Isn't that something we need to worry ?" Hera asked.

"I believe we don't need to worry too much Hera." Rex disapproved.

"hey, I think we needed to calm down a little bit," Kanan spoke out. They all looked at him.

"Kanan, do you agree if we save the rest of the kids tomorrow ?" Rex raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if I were Hera, we go tomorrow ?" Kanan doubted.

"That's not the answer I expect from a jedi.,"

"Hey, at least, I gave my opinion." Kanan chatted.

"We can't do it. The rebellion had lost too many lives . We need to wait until the right time." Sato confirmed.

"Yeah, but when ?" Hera muttered.

 _When ?_

 **3 weeks later**

"Sir, we are waiting for your command. Shall we proceed ?" Antiren said from the holoprojector. Admiral Seth stood straight behind his desk. Night has fallen. And a dim light illuminates the room. The time has come. They need to do it before the Rebels come for the remaining cadets.

"Yes. Proceed to the final phase." Seth commanded. Antiren nodded and told the officers behind him.

"Proceed phase 3 under codename Alpha Leader 326 !"

"Yes, sir !" The have never use cadets as a test subject, though. But there is no time for searching a test subject anymore.

"Trooper, please bring cadet Sabine Wren to me please..."

"As you wish." The trooper went out from the office and searched for the girl, just like Seth said.

* * *

The cadets were off for almost a month. Both sides needed to recover for a long time. The empire had lost almost a half of the imperial complex, and the rebellion needed to get recruitments and weaponry to even the odds. The cadets just roamed the complex or do combat practices by themselves. Kiara, Tes'kar, Jent, and Sabine were practicing their field tactics in combat using a little game to refresh their minds.

Holochess

"Hah ! I got you know Tes'kar !" Kiara grinned. The girls were fighting against the boys. Sabine with Kiara, and Jent with Tes'kar. a pion got removed from the chess and Jent groaned.

"That's the third time. Tes'kar, let me show them how it's done !" It was Jent's turn. he moved his pion and lock the enemies player.

"Hah, who's the damsel in distress now ?" Jent chuckled. Sabine just rolled her eyes. It was a smart move. but not clever enough. With a swift motion, the Mandalorian move her pion to the enemy's blind spot. Giving the girls instant win.

"Hey, that's cheating !" The Rodian scowled.

"No, that's called tactics and logic. so use your brain besides your guts." Kiara chuckled. Suddenly, a stormtrooper went in and the cadets stood up.

"What is it, sir ?" Tes'kar asked.

"Admiral Seth wants to talk to you." The stormtrooper pointed Sabine. The others gave her a worried look. The trooper signaled her to follow before she gave a last glance to her friends. they all felt it. Either it will end bad,

or worse.

The two walked through the hallways quietly. They met cadets that said hi to Sabine, and also Stormtroopers chattering about the Rebels. the thought of Rebels made her sick. they took her best friends away. only leaving her with Jent, Kiara, and Tes'kar. Though, she only knew them only for a month. Ryla and Zeb had known her for years.

"Hey, kid. you're alright ?" The stormtrooper spoke out.

"huh ? Uh, yeah. Just thinking about something." Sabine just sighed.

"About the Rebels ? Heh, don't worry kid. They'll pay." the stormtrooper chuckled. they arrived at the end of the hall where Seth's Office is and went right to the elevator.

"I thought we're going to meet him ?" The Mandalorian raised an eyebrow.

"He's not in there kid." The elevator went down. the door opened and revealed a research facility. It was huge. there were prototypes of weapons, vehicles, and many others. It was like a creation room. the empire had never mentioned a research facility before. They stopped in front of a door. There's a sign above it that says "Project Alpha Lead". Inside, the room was a bit wider than other rooms. There's a bed, machines, and tools. Scientists, Admiral Antiren, and Seth stood there waiting. The stormtrooper left after giving a salute to the Admirals, leaving Sabine.

"Ah, Sabine. How are you ?" Seth greeted.

"Fine. Still hard to run." The Injuries still hurts. It gave her a hard time to do almost anything.

"Why had no one ever mention this facility before, sir ?" Sabine asked.

"Ah, good question. It's a secret that not everyone knows. Everyone in this facility is trusted to not ever mention this to anyone. And now, I trust you." Seth explained.

"Why me ?"

"You'll see. Bring me the fugitive !" Two stormtroopers came to the room, dragging a man to the middle and forced him to kneel down. "You see, he is a rioter. an insurgent-

a rebel..." Seth pointed out.

"And you know what we do with Rebels ?" Sabine knew the answer. But she didn't have the guts to say it.

"We KILL them." Seth gave her his blaster. She hesitated at first, but she took it from his hand almost an instant and aim it to the Rebel. The man with a bloody and dirty shirt and a Rebel insignia on the side looked at her.

"Don't do this kid. The Empire is using you." The Rebel panted. The blaster shook in her hands. What will she become when she kill the Rebel ?

"Shut up, you rebel scum ! Cadet, kill him. NOW !" Antiren began to shout. Suddenly she remembered something. An image flashed in front of her. An image of her parents got pinned down. Blasters on their heads. And Imperials-

Wait...

Is this what she wanted ?

Killing a rebel and become just like the Imperials ?

The Imperials who murdered her parents ?

"No. I- I won't do it." The Mandalorian put the gun down and backed up. The Rebel just gave her a faint smile. Seth didn't say anything while Antiren got angry and growled.

"Cadet, you've been with the Empire for 8 years. following everything we told you. And now you're disobeying a direct order ?!"

"And then what sir ? I kill someone that will only make me like the ones who murdered my parents ?" Sabine burst out. Now it made sense to her. The empire just using them. Her parents didn't want her to join the academy, not because they're Rebels. But because they know what the empire will do to the kids. Yet the empire see them as an act of treason. Seth noticed this all the time, and just sighed.

"Just as I expected." Seth walked behind the Mando.

"Kid's nowadays had noticed all of the things we've done. From their parents, or even seeing it live. Stormtroopers also hardly obey orders now. He explained to all of them.

"They thought that we're doing the wrong thing. No. We punish the ones who rebel against the Empire. We kill them to defend the others. To make a better galaxy in the name of the Empire !" Seth stopped in front of Sabine and looked back.

"Hold her still."

"What-" Before she can say anything, two stormtrooper held her tightly.

""Let me go." She shouted. Seth came with a syringe in his hand and held her head so Sabine can see him.

"After all I've done for you. heh... you made this choice afterall."

"NO !" She cried, struggling the tight grip. The syringe suddenly shot through her neck. Inserting a black liquid that instantly flow through her bloodstream. The Trooper and Seth backed off, letting go of the cadet. The mando fell to the floor witha sudden masive headache. She held her head while screaming. The others just looked terrified and Seth just stare at her darkly. All of the sudden, she lay limply on the floor. Her breathing was fast and she's sweating.

"Sir, I think we should help her." A scientist said.

"That would be unnecesary." Seth declined.

Sabine tried to stand up, but then, Seth said something that made her flinch.

"Sabine, kill him."

"N-n,no..." She gritted her teeth.

"Kill him." He repeated.

"I-I won't."

"You will do as I say. Kill him..."

"No. I- I... As-as you wish." She stood up taking the blaster from the floor and glare at the rebel.

"kid, no. They're controlling you ! stop-stop it !" The rebel moved backward. Sabine didn't say anything and got closer.

"Kill him now. "Seth commanded.

"Yes sir."

"Kid, NO-" She pull the trigger and the shot got through his chest. The rebel gave a last sad look before falling to the floor, dead.

"Nice job, Sabine." Seth put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't long until Sabine started to sweat again.

"Thank- Thank you sir-" Her vision started to blur, as voices can be heard.

"Cadet ! What's going on ?!"

"Can't you see admiral ? It's the side effect of the serum. It can only be use in minimal doses and won't last long. We need to use it with caution." Sabine felt herself being carried as she went unconscious. They all went ou after Seth Told the scientists.

"I want' the serum fix now !"

"Yes sir. But we need to use it on the girl everytime if we want a longer use."

"I don't care ! IF we can control her, so do the others !" They went out behind the door. The scientists started to do their work again

* * *

 **THAAAAATS A WRAP !**

 **It's been a rough month for me. and I'm relieved that I've finished this.**

 **Review=thanks :D= Review**


	11. Let's Negotiate

**I'm BACK AGAIN !**

 **Yeah, writer's block is killing MEE** **!**

 **Also, I would like to say** **thank you (and a shoutout) to ClanWren who gave me an idea to help with the story :D  
**

 **Disclaimer : I Du not Own SWR !**

* * *

 **At the Imperial Academy**

The rumor spread wide. A Nautolan kid saw troopers carrying an unconscious Mandalorian girl. He was curious, so he decided to follow without them noticing. He heard they said something about a facility under the academy, and he went to tell his friends A.S.A.P. The words about Sabine, and the facility spread faster than lightspeed. Tes'kar, Jent, and Kiara knew about this and ran fast to the med bay. Before they can went in, a trooper stopped them.

"Sorry kid, no one is allowed to go into the med bay." the Stormtrooper told them.

"But- but why ?! we need to see our friend,sir..." Kiara said.

"orders are still orders, cadet ! no move along before I tell the Admiral-"

"Let them in, trooper. It's okay now." They all looked to Admiral Seth. The trooper moved aside, and the three cadets came into the room. Sabine was sweating, but awake. Her friends, ran to her side and asked her questions. But she was too weak to say anything.

"Sabine ! what happened to you ?!" Jent shouted.

"Jent ! Stop yelling everything !" Kiara slapped the back of his head.

"OW ! Fine... Fine..." Jent frowned.

"Anyway, what happened to ? You looked like you were having a shower !" Kiara spoke out. Sabine didn't say anything. she juststare at the admiral at the door. When he went out and the coast is clear, she pointed at a specific direction.

"A syringe ?" Tes'kar raised an eyebrow, Sabine then pointed her neck.

"They give you a shot ?" Kiara asked. Sabine wanted to say that the empire is testing on her. But before she could say anything, The Admiral went in.

"Okay kids, that's enough. She needs some rest." Admiral Seth said. The three then looked at each other and nodded. Sabine looked away from the Admiral who gave her a glare. Tes'kar, Jent, Kiara and Seth went outside. The three cadets went to their room, before Antiren came.

"Sir, we've got bad news," Antiren told him.

"Spill it out." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"The guards outside spotted a spy."

"Rebel ?" Seth asked.

"Yes. they're watching us the whole time. Probably to attack us again and get the kids out of here."

"This project is a mess ! If they want them so bad, they need to work hard for it ! And we're going to negotiate" Seth ran to his office.

"Negotiate ?" Antiren asked.

Everybody knew, if the empire wants to negotiate, it can be hard for the opponents to win. Especially the Rebels.

because they're going to have a bad time...

* * *

 **At the Rebel Fleet**

The Rebels were busy after rescuing some prisoners on Stygeon Prime. Kanan was really tired after keeping Ezra away from danger on the mission. Hera disagreed when Kanan was going to bring Ezra, but because, he is Kanan's padawan, she can't keep arguing. Especially when Kanan gave the puppy eyes all the time. And now, Hera is lecturing Kanan about bringing 'kids' to the mission. Ezra, who was bored, tried to search for a friend to play with. He thought of the kids in the med bay because-

why not ?

The padawan ran inside the room, looking left and right. The room was filled with bunch of kids and injured Rebels during missions. He didn't want to disturb the injured ones, so he came to a Lasat and a Twi'lek kid.

"Hey ! My name is Ezra ! What's yours ?" Ezra greeted.

"uh, hi ! My name is Ryla, and this is-"

"Chewbacca..." The grumpy Lasat growled. The padawan looked confused, maybe heneed to learn more about how to make friends with Kanan.

"uh… sorry, about Zeb. He's just been through a hard time." Ryla explained.

"Not helping Ryla !" Zeb sighed. Ezra smiled, he know just the thing to make someone smile. Well, at least to make himself smile. But he knew it would work.

"Hey, you know what I like to do when I'm upset ?" Ezra asked.

"Of course not…" Ryla answered. But before Zeb asked, Ezra poked him.

"Tag ! you're it !" the padawan laughed as he ran.

"Hey ! That's not fair. I don't want to join this game !" Zeb groaned.

"Oh, I thought you're the great Chewbacca. Maybe you're only a hairless Wookiee…" Ezra chuckled.

"Oh it's on !" Zeb ran as he chase Ezra. Ryla looked at the two running boys. It's good that Ezra can cheer up Zeb. She didn't want to miss the fun, so she started to join them. The med bay, was full of laughter now. So after the doctor complained, they need went out to continue. But, before, they could continue, Kanan, Onderon, and Hera ran pass them while talking about something. The three kids were curious, so they followed them into the bridge.

"What do you mean, the Imperial want to talk to us, sir ?!" Onderon burst out.

"We still don't know, Onderon." Sato calmed the Lasat.

"So, should we take it or not ?" Kanan asked.

"Well, there's no time to waste." Rex pushed the button, and a hologram of an Admiral came out.

"Ah, Rebels. Thought, you would answer." The Imperial smiled.

"What is it now, you dirty Imperial !" Rex scowled.

"There's no reason at all to say bad things, sir." The Admiral smiled.

"Whatever. Just what do you want ?" Kanan said.

"I'm here to negotiate."

"Negotiate ?" The Jedi raised an eyebrow. The Imperial rarely negotiate. But they already knew, it'll be bad.

"Yes."

"Spill it, Imperial !" Onderon growled.

"Ok, ok. I found your Rebel spy, in the woods on Endor. Sadly, he escaped. So let makes a deal, you rebel scums! You pull your Rebel spy out and never comeback here again, and we'll give you anything you want." The Admiral told them.

"Do you think we'll agree ? I know you Imperials are the worst kind to make a deal ! We know what you're doing !" Rex shouted.

"Well, if you say so. If you still came back, touching, and kill my troops from over the galaxy, I'll MAKE SURE THIS ACADEMY TURNS INTO DUST BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SAVE THEM !" The Admiral yelled back.

"what ! they can't do that !" Zeb said.

"Is that the kid ? Oh, yeah, Garazeb Orrelios. Your friends is fine- For now… It depends on them." The Admiral chuckled.

"Hera…" Ryla looked to her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Let us think-" Before Hera can continue, Kanan spoke out.

"We agree." All eyes stared at him.

"See ?Even the Jedi agrees. What do you say, Commander ?" The Admiral smiled at Commander Sato who looked at Kanan. The Jedi just smiled and whispered to him "Trust me".

"Fine… we agree at your deal." Sato sighed.

"Isn't that great ! I knew you would agree, Cause- you Rebels are too weak to let go of kids." And with that, the transmission ended.

"are we doing the right thing ?" Hera frowned.

"We can't let the Imperials keep them !" Zeb protested.

"Yeah ! They're bad ! I want Sabine back !" Ryla cried.

"For the sake of the kids, we need to let loose them this time." Hera said as she and Onderon hugged the two kids.

"Well, if you're not going to save them, We will !" Ezra spoke out. All of them looked surprised.

"Was it something I said ?" The padawan asked.

"Kid, that's what I was thinking too." Kanan smiled. They then looked to Kanan.

"Cause I have an Idea..." Kanan winked.

* * *

 **OOOOHHH ! what a great Idea !**

 **This is going to be so fun !**

 **Anyways, may the force be with you :D**

 **Review= THANK YOU VERY MUCH !=Review**


	12. The Plan and Old Frenemies

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN !**

 **I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD !**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating for so looooooonnnngggg. Life is hard.**

 **So, let's begin !**

* * *

"So, what's the plan ?" Hera said calmly with a smile. She knew that Kanan has the capability of being a great Leader. But there will be doubts when it comes to making a plan.

" I doubt that they trust us, so why don't we- just attack?" Kanan smirked

"Isn't that a suicide mission ?" Sato asked.

"Wait- that was not like what I was thinking, master..." Ezra disagreed.

"What I'm trying to say is, why don't we use stealth without fighting ?" The Jedi confirmed.

"yeah, but the place will be crawling with Imperials. How can we get in?" Onderon asked Kanan. Zeb clung to his brother as a sign that of he was hungry.

"Sorry Zeb, but I can't. Why don't you go eat lunch with your friends ?" The Lasat whispered to his little brother. Zeb understood and called Ryla and Ezra to go with him.

"Easy. We lure the imperials out by faking a distressed signal to take out reinforcements from the base. Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe disguised themselves as stormtroopers to lead the rebel troops to the Imperial troop transport that are behind. Then, each of you takes 3 AT-DP's. Don't make a move until I say so. 4 troopers will scout the area from the forest." Kanan explained the plan.

"Excuse me Kanan, but what about Onderon, the kids, and I?" Hera questioned.

"I will disguise myself as a stormtrooper. You two and the kids will hide inside the crates and I'll take you into the Academy without any suspicions. Ezra and Ryla will turn off any turrets, shield generators, cameras, and any alerts from the main control room by going through the vents. I will guard them from below. That's when you, Onderon, and Zeb come in. You three get the cadets from the Academy, guiding them into the imperial transports. We'll have only about less than an hour to get the kids out." Kanan continued.

"Sounds fun… And then we can destroy the base !" Gregor shouted.

"No, Gregor. This'll be a stealth mission. We don't want the Imps to chase us when we got out." Said Kanan.

"Fine. A little maybe ?"

"No."

"Okay…."

"I agree with the plan. Everyone, prepare yourselves. For we have a mission to finished." Sato smirked. The others nodded and gather the troopers to get ready. Kanan and Rex started to make a fake signal. The signal will notify the Imps that the Imperials needed many reinforcements from a nearby system because they didn't know what's coming.

 **At the cafeteria**

The kids ran into the cafeteria while bumping into each other and some troopers along the hall. Zeb and Ryla felt calm when walking inside the room. The cafeteria isn't as big as the ones in the Academy. But the surroundings are much more peaceful. No Troopers with an annoying bucket on their heads. All they saw and receive were a nice smile from the troops that passed by. Not wanting to wait, they ran and began to order.

"Hey kids ! what can I do to serve 'ya today ?" The Chef said with a warm smile. The three looked at each other. All know what they want to eat for that day's lunch.

"Space Waffles !" They shouted.

"Okay, Space Waffles coming right up !"

The three sat on the chair and waited as the Chef went into the kitchen. Ryla started a conversation when things got bored of waiting.

"So Ezra, you're force sensitive, right ?" The little Twi'lek asked.

"Yup"

"What does it feels like having this force thingy? Is it sorta weapon ? or is it just magic ? " Zeb couldn't resist the urge to ask many questions about the force. It's because he never saw anyone have this kind of gift of using the force. All Zeb know is magic. A magic that a wise one from the Lasan once told him that it's this magic called the Ashla that guides them through this horrid universe and away from the Empire.

"Oh, it's just the force. It's awesome, I guess ? But I need to practice more. You know, practice makes perfect !" The Padawan quoted.

"Is it really hard to-"

"Guys !" The three look to the source of the voice and found no other than Drent, Shaik, Jaer, and Amira.

"Oh, it's you" The Lasat rolled his eyes, referring to the Chiss that hurt his friend.

"Oh, you're still mad at me ? well, I'm sorry ! cause now is not the time to argue about this !" Drent blurted out.

"Tell that to Sabine !" Zeb spat back. Ezra was confused, 'they're probably Zeb's and Ryla's friends back at the academy' he thought. But what made Ezra curious, is the girl that Zeb referred as Sabine.

"are their your friends-"

"NO"

"okay…"

"look. We're sorry for the things we did for the past few years- I mean, since the first day." Jaer said after receiving a tug from Amira.

"Hmph if you three hurt my friends again, I'll make sure your heads is out in space forever !" Zeb said coldly.

"Ok, ok… That's understandable." Said Drent.

…

It was silent for a moment. Ezra was in total confusion. Yet he still acted like it's nothing.

"So, wanna have lunch with us ?" The padawan glance at the three.

"finally, someone who knows how to-"

"yes, we would love to,food's" Amira said while cuffing Shaik's mouth. The four then ordered some bantha meat, and blue milk before they sat in front of Ezra, Zeb, and Ryla. After the foods are served, they ate without talking to each other. Each with their own thoughts. Suddenly, a beep came from Drent's bag.

"What's that sound ?" Ezra noticed. Drent pulled up a datapad from his bag and turned it on.

"It's a call from a friend at the Imperial Academy." He simply spoke.

"WHAT ?!" they all shouted.

"Why, you little-" Zeb almost threw the table if it isn't because Ryla who held him.

"hold it, Zeb, I'm not going to tell them where we are, and I don't want to go there again either. That place is a wreck anyways… Besides, they have space waffles here !"

"Why should I trust you ?"

"Ask Amira"

"It's true," Amira said.

"So what's in it ?" Shaik asked before Kanan and Hera went into the cafeteria.

"Onderon, Ezra, andRyla, we have a mission for you three," Kanan said to the kids.

"Yes !" the three shouted."

"So, this is your friends, Zeb ?" Hera asked the Lasat.

"Suuure, that's Amira, Shaik, Jaer, and the last one is Jerk face" Zeb joked with a little spice in it.

"Haha… Very funny Zeb- Hey ! It's the Zabrak kid, Zante. He said that the Imperials are making some kind of new prototypes of Walkers and Tankers at the complex !" Drent shouted.

"What ?!" Kanan and Hera gasped.

"That's not good,"Ezra commented.

"Wait, we didn't know about those kinds of things back at the Academy. All of us have been given the maps of all of the Imperial complex and been there for many years. There is no such thing as this place they used to make prototypes ! Even if they do, why did they keep it a secret ?" Jaer questioned.

"Hold on ! Zante said that there is an Imperial building under the surface !" Drent informed.

"Underground ? so that's why we never noticed that…" Shaik grumbled.

"This is bad." Hera sighed.

"Maybe we need to destroy the imperial complex after all…" All of them looked behind to found out Rex hearing all of the conversation.

"Heheh… YEAH !" Gregor yelled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this !**

 **I hope I can update this faster... anyways, review ;)**


End file.
